


The Helpful City

by pipisafoat



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-29
Updated: 2011-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-20 20:46:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipisafoat/pseuds/pipisafoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But we need to go this way. Atlantis says so."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Helpful City

"Colonel, where are you going?"

John looked back over his shoulder. "This way."

Rodney waved his scanner around. "Hello? Fancy technology here? The readings are coming from this way."

"But we need to go this way." John leaned against the wall. "Atlantis says so."

Rodney sighed. "Sure, listen to the city. If we go your way, once nothing happens will you follow me to the energy readings without complaining?"

"Something's going to happen." He went off to the left, glancing back just once to be sure Rodney was following. "We're close, anyway." He paused in front of a doorway and cocked his head at it. It slid open reluctantly, and he dragged Rodney in behind him.

"Where are we?"

"Shut up and let me look around," John said absently, turning in a circle to take in the walls. Rings and bars decorated half the room, and the other half was covered in cabinets and tables propped against the wall.

"Mmm," Rodney said. "Mm? Mmmm!"

John spun. Rodney's mouth was open, but no real words were coming out. He glared at John.

"I didn't do anything!"

"Mmm mm mm mmm!"

John paused and looked thoughtful for a minute. "Hey, Rodney? Sit down."

Rodney sat, looking surprised. "Mmm!"

"Do a handstand." He grinned as Rodney did. "There's no way you could do without help."

"Mmmm!"

"Oh, alright, you can talk again."

"What the hell, John!" Rodney glared, still upside-down. "You get me in a room that makes me do whatever you like, even helps me do things that are otherwise physically impossible, and the best you can come up with is a handstand!?"


End file.
